¿eleccιón? la peor
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Aiel da un consejo a Winel, hacer que Belce se declaré a él. Winel es el que se declara al chico, la rubia se enfada y va a reclamar al demonio; la contestación de este impacta mucho al rubio.


Un emo-fic... Esto refleja mi estado de animo actual...

* * *

**¿Elección? La peor.**

Sin los maestros, todos haciendo ruido, no tenía mucho que hacer. Revisaba mis antiguos cuadernos en busca de algo interesante, encontrando el de "Recuerdos", sonreía para pasara a desempolvarlo un poco, soplando ligeramente la carátula y luego exterminando los residuos con mi mano, abrí lentamente el cuaderno, leyendo cada uno de los escritos que mis amigos habían puesto.

"De: Neneru.

Para: Winel.

¡Hola!

Qué tal, cómo estás? Espero que bien al lado de tu familia y amigos.

Espero verte el otro año y que pases felices vacaciones."

Corto, simple y con los mejores deseos. Pasé la página, Aiel.

"De: Eruferu

Para: Winel!

HOLA! Cómo estás? Espero que bien porque tuve que ir después de Eruferu, su mensaje me opaco el mío.

Bueno, lo que me salva es que es corto. Quiero que el otro año seas mi compañero y que te pases para atrás.

¡¿OK?

Que bien que dibujas porque: TÚ DIBUJAS NUESTRA AMISTAD!

TKM."

Sabía de antemano que Eruferu me mataría por dejar que Neneru fuera primero, él me había dicho, o más bien amenazado, que quería ser el primero en escribirme un recuerdo… volví a pasar la página suavemente, Guel.

"De: Guel.

Para: Winel.

Hola Winel, espero que te encuentres bien de

Salud al lado de las personas que

Te quieren… ¡como yo!

Te doy las gracias por brindarme

Tu amistad y ser un buen amigo

Eres muy divertido y simpático.

Te deseo lo mejor

Cuídate

TKM."

Guel si que casi crea un poema así, vi la página siguiente, también de Guel.

"TE QUIERO MUCHO, NO CAMBIES NUNCA NI DEJES QUE NADA TE DEPRIMA"

Je, Guel siempre quiere que esté con una cara serena/alegre. Puse mi mano derecha en mi boca, tapando mi bostezo, mientras entreabría un ojo y pasaba con la izquierda de página. Ekadel.

"De: Ekadel.

Para: Winel.

¡Hola! Winel espero que cuando leas esté pequeño recuerdo, te acuerdes de mi.

Pero bueno, solo espero que el próximo año sigamos siendo compañeros y me queda decirte:

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.

Felices Vacaciones."

Wow, tétrico, serio pero a la vez, realmente genial. Ekadel era de pocas palabras, pero siempre sabía que decir en los momentos indicados. Dirigía la mirada a la página contigua y vi un recuerdo de quien siempre quise (o quiero).

"De: Belcebú.

Para: Winel.

Ah, angelucho. Ojala que pases una estúpida, patética y horrenda navidad y tus vacaciones sean peor.

Aunque debo de admitir que haz sido un buen amigo, pero no: muérete."

Me lo debí de esperar viniendo de ese pedazo de ******

Pasé unas cuantas páginas más, llegando hasta Eruferu.

"De: Aiel.

Para: Winel.

Hello! Como estás Win? Espero que muy mal, por eso me alegro. Ok, a lo que voy:

TE PIDO QUE NUNCA ME OLVIDES PORQUE YO NUNCA LO HARÉ.

Aquí te va algo:

"_Si el mundo fuera mío,_

_te daría la mitad_

_Pero como no lo es…_

_Te ofrezco mi amistad_"

Una cosa más, pero quiero que lo abras hasta llegar a casa. ¿Bien?"

¿Un sobre? Una cosa, ¿Cómo lo ingrato sin que se vean las grapas? Buee, me carcomía leerlo, más sobre todo porque sobre el se podía ver una carita tentadora de "¬w¬"

Dios, no podía esperar hasta llegar a casa…

Terminé de leer los recuerdos, sonriendo para mí al ver cuantos buenos deseos tenía (o aparentaba), luego de pasar media hora viendo como los chicos preparaban una broma para la maestra, luego de 5 minutos de ver como la maestra entraba al salón y caía en la broma, luego de 15 minutos de escuchar los regaños que les daban a los chicos, tocaron el timbre. Salí rápidamente hasta llegar a casa, donde tome el pasamano y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

Tiré mis cosas a la cama, para luego lanzarme yo, abrí mi mochilla y saque el cuaderno de Recuerdos, más precisamente, buscando el recuerdo de Aiel y la nota. Por fin lo encontré, abrí la nota con sumo cuidado, para no romper la página. Seguidamente de leer la nota, estaba levemente sonrojado, ¿q-qué quería decir con eso?

"Win, mira: TIENES QUE HACER QUE BELCEBÚ SE TE DECLARÉ.

A menos que no sientas ya nada por él. Oh que lo digas tú.

Vamos, si no es así, te esperas un año más para hacerlo.

¡Ánimo!"

¿Q-Qué me declaré a…? ¡Nunca! Yo nunca me declaro a NADIE, me guardo mis sentimientos para mi mismo, sean correspondidos o no. Suspiré cansado, me levante de mi cama, para pasar mis manos a donde empezaban los botones de mi camisa, desabrochándolos uno a uno descendiendo. Hasta terminar, sacando mí la blanca camisa y lanzándola al cesto de ropa sucia, me vi fugazmente en el espejo, para regresar y verme por completo. Aiel me dejo una incógnita… ¿debo decírselo? ¡N-No puedo! ¿O es qué tengo miedo a ser rechazado?

MIEDO.

Eso era.

Decidí no darle vuelta al asunto, bajé los útiles escolares de la cama (dejándolos en el suelo) y me acosté a dormir. A tratar.

Piénsalo, no lo sabes si no lo intentas.

¡Era como la milésima vez que me removía en la cama de derecha a izquierda! Fije la vista al reloj… ¡¿Las 12? Se con certeza que Aiel tiene la culpa de mi insomnio. Me acosté boca arriba, con la mirada al techo, imaginando como sería decirle a Belcebú lo que sentía… todo sería como siempre, te declaras y el te corresponde. ¿No?

Cerré los ojos con ese iluso pensamiento, con un rubor en mis mejillas y una boba sonrisa en mis labios.

No todo es 'como siempre'.

Desperté, eran las 05:30 AM, me estiré, ¡waah! Había podido dormir tan bien. Me levanté con algo de pereza todavía pegada, metiéndome al baño para darme una ducha e irme a la escuela. Cuando me despoje de toda mi ropa, abrí el grifo y regule la temperatura (templada), me metí debajo de las gotas de agua que caían, recorrían todo mi cuerpo, me relajaban. Disfrutando de esa sensación vino la imagen del peli-violeta a mi mente, bajé mi mirada… ¿se lo debería decir? ¡O vamos! ¡Yo se que seré correspondido!

Terminé de ducharme para salir a la escuela, caminaba por los pasillos, eran las 7:00 AM y toda la escuela estaba casi vacía, exceptuando a los alumnos que amaban llegar temprano, como yo, llegué al salón, abrí despacio la puerta y ahí estaba él. Cabello rebelde, violeta, grandes ojos azules, piel blanca. Belcebú.

"Ohayou" – Mencione para pasar a caminar entre las mesas, llegando a la mía, la cual estaba a tres mesas antes del final, al costado izquierdo, pegado a la ventana. Como esperaba, no hubo respuesta por el demonio. Suspiré decidido y me di vuelta, camine hasta el poniéndome frente a él.

"¿Se te ofrece algo, angelucho?" – Se notaba que mi acción no le agrado mucho, pues su ceño estaba fruncido y su cara demostraba desagrado.

- "Emhh… Es que bueno…"

-"Habla rápido, ¿quieres?"

- "…" – Cerré los ojos fuertemente. – "¡Me gustas!" – Solté por fin, sintiéndome aliviado, abrí mis ojos y vi como el estaba realmente descolocado, su boca se entreabría para contestar, pero en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una eufórica Aiel.

-"¡Ohayou!" – Dijo.

-"Ohayou." – Contesté, él peli-violeta apenas y le volteo a ver, luego un chico de cabellos rebeldes, largos, de color rojizo apareció, Desuta.

-"Belcebú." – Dijo el peli-rojo, el mencionado solo asintió y se levanto de su asiento para luego irse junto al otro demonio.

"¿Interrumpí algo?" – Dijo Aiel alarmada y con una galleta en mano.

-"Bueno… hice lo que dijiste, pero…" – La cara de la rubia se torno con un rosa en sus mejillas y sus manos juntas.

-"¡¿Cómo te lo dijo?"

-"Yo me declaré"

- "¡Win-Chan!" – La oji-azul hizo un puchero frente a mí. – "Eso no, él tenía que declararse… ¡vamos!" – Me tomo del brazo y me jaló, en busca del demonio.

Caminábamos buscando al chico, hasta que le encontramos bajo un árbol, fumando sabe Dios que cosa, Aiel le llamó pero esté ni se digno a responder. Aiel molesta, me dijo que me quedará al otro lado de la cancha, luego esta fue a por él y lo trajo, no tan contento por lo que se ve.

- "¡Por un demonio ángel de pacotilla, suéltame!" – Exigía el demonio.

-"Belcebú, ¿qué vas a decir sobre la declaración de Win?" – Dijo Aiel sería.

-"¿Qué quieres que diga?" – Le reto el peli-violeta.

-"Para empezar… ¡tú tenías que declararte!" – Decía colérica la rubia.

Todo quedo en un silencio por unos segundos, hasta que las carcajadas del demonio reinaron, Aiel y yo nos veíamos confusos. Él mayor paro de reír para pasar a vernos con superioridad a los dos.

-"Yo no tengo que decir NADA que NO sienta" – Dijo secamente retirándose.

… ¿Él…? ¿Había? Ante la mirada preocupada de Aiel solo sonreí tranquilizándola, tratando de hacerle creer que todo estaba bien.

Antes de empezar las clases, fui a la dirección y pedí a la directora que me dejará irme a casa, pues no me sentía del todo bien… la mujer accedió por lo que me encamine a mi hogar.

Cuando llegue, me tiré al sofá, mientras que abrazaba un cojín, tratando de apaciguar el dolor que estoy sintiendo…

Si, hice la peor elección… hubiera preferido haber guardado mis sentimientos y habérmelos tragado. ¿Verdad?

* * *

Lamento si les deprimo, doy lastima, no se...

Pero eso es lo que me paso hoy en la escuela... Bueno, sayonara..

Sobre la conti de los fics: No tengo fecha exacta, pero será a principios de Febrero.


End file.
